A Teen and his Tiger
by KimmiAndroid
Summary: takes breather I'm alive! Chapter 3 updated!
1. Prologue

**A Teen and his Tiger…**

_A C&H FANFIC BY KimmiAndroid!_

(Note, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes but I do own Amba Knowles, Patchy, Ruby, Jake and Melissa)

**Prologue.**

It was 29th December 1995. A blonde six year old sat on his sledge beside his tiger friend, Hobbes. The boy - Calvin – then replied to a speech with; "It's a magical world, Hobbes ol' buddy…" Starting up…"Lets go exploring!" An imaginary whip cracked, and they were off through the forest! Whizzing past the black, frosted trees, the two friends were nothing more then just a blur. It all seemed so complete. Just them with no one else…

It was then that a huge ledge came by so - to be on the safe side – they halted to a brake and stopped. Just sitting there watching the majestic landscape below them. At this fascination point, Calvin didn't want to be soppy, but he just couldn't help himself but say: "Hobbes, you're the best buddy in the world, and all I know is we'll always be together, right?" "Yeah…"

But, little did they know that eight years later, it would be different. All and completely…

--

Sorry if that sucked, but that was just the prologue, and the story will be a lot better, I assure you! -


	2. 1 Eight years later

**1) Eight years later…**

"EVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, EVER FALLEN IN LOVE, IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, EVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T FALLEN IN LOVE WITH!" A blonde spiky 14 year old sang practically off-tune, playing his electric guitar over-loudly. A nearby Hobbes rolled his eyes and screamed through the ear breaking sound "Jeez Cal I really would appreciate it if you'd just not only turn it down, but sing a bit more in tune, 'kay?

"Gotcha"

So, Calvin tried again. Amazingly it was a lot worser then the last time. " sigh How about we go outside and do something else huh?'

"Okay. But if Susie comes by, hide."

"Why, you **like** her? "

"OF CRUDDY COURSE NOT!" at this point, Calvin then took a breather. But still they went anyway. Being bored in the sunshine would be the next best thing…right?

It was then that, as he was opening the front door, something whizzed pass Calvin, then come back to him in normal speed. It was a dark skinned lady who wore a violet tux and clutching a graph and folder. Sitting on her shoulder like a pirates parrot was a small, devil-like creature. The thing was just about to lash out when the lady talked sternly "Stop it Patchy. My name is Amba Knowles. I'm really sorry about him, you see, he always has been a bit moody. You see, he was like that when my parents bribed me into giving him up – returning to subject…." Calvin wasn't listening at this point. What the hell did she mean, "giving him up"? What did **he **have to do with this? Is this important? Does this have to be in relation with only a half of Hobbes being existence now? Aww what the heck I shoulda listened to her…

At this point Amba had just ended with "…calculating thus that you are far too old for Hobbes anymore." "But your one's still visible…" "That's only because he was sent for me. Your one just arrived without meaning!

Suddenly, everything turned red, Hobbes was tossed up in the air and big white light flashed. When Calvin opened his eyes, Amba and Patchy had disappeared, and all he could see now was a stuffed tiger lying on the ground. "She's going to pay for this…" Calvin muttered to himself, his eyes watering. "She is gonna pay."

--

Whoop whoop, CLIFFHANGER!


	3. Chapter 3

I'M ALIVE! REPEAT, I AM ALIVE!

Err, sorry 'bout that. I was just trying to find the meaning of my life (explaining my absence) but I've found it on this new application. The meaning of my life is – NO! IT BROKE! FCKING APPLICATION!

In the meantime, I got my own pet Dalek! I named it Mr Box!

**Mr Box: **EX-TER-MINATE!

**Me: **No! Bad Mr Box!

Anyway, on with chapter 3!

2) Onboard Cross-Ship and also Earth! 

"Where are we going?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Wait a minute – I thought YOU were the leader!"

"But I thought SHE was the leader!"

A sudden pause went between the two Neptunians. "Oh well, 80 nitruses1 say it'll be a nice place." The smaller, less oblivious one said. All these aliens were onboard a huge UFO, known by them as Cross-Ship. Sadly, it was invisible so none knew where the entrance was (so some got burnt in the motors) and no one knew how to go to the loo in the middle of hyperspace. A random senior popped in the scene, "Hey, I here we're getting a new queen." "Really?" "Oh yeah. Hedge 1000 or something like that"

"That's HELGA 1000!" a raspy voice rang.

It was the queen. While every one of the Neptunians resembled rubber ducks with spikes, Helga 1000 on the other hand looked more like a rhino. Literally. She then boomed with a smile, "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GET IN THEIR SPACES AND REPEAT TEST NINETY TWELVE. MY FRIENDS, WE ARE GOING TO BRING…THE JOY OF DEATH…"

It was a while later in the day since Hobbes' disappearance, yet Calvin still hadn't quite got over it. The words of the mysterious Amba Knowles and her devious companion Patchy echoed through his mind. Back and forth, back and forth, BACK AND FORTH. Tick follow tock follow tick follow tock follow tick follow tock. (You know what I mean, don't deny it)

As he was walking home from band practise, he was interrupted by a certain girl his age crying - Susie Derkins. She then spun her head around to see him.

"Oh. Hi Calvin."

The boy was just about to ask what was wrong, when he saw her beloved Mr Bun toy lying on the floor, motionless. "Don't tell me. No rally, don't. It happened to Hobbes as well. "Hmm. I get it." Susie tried to smile but her mouth came out in a different shape.

"So, have you been practising?"

"Kinda."

_Time to move on…_

--

Okay, THAT was rubbish, but I did this last minute. Spare me, okay?


End file.
